Battle for Earth
by S Spade
Summary: Stupendous Man faces an alience of his 4 deadlous foes, in a battle over the planet's fate.
1. The Begining

The Begining

Disclaimer: These characters ain't mine. This Disclaimer void where prohibited by law.

---

6-year-old millionaire playboy Calvin turned on the TV. He was expecting a Looney Tunes marathon, but on instead was a news report. Just as he was about to change to the Hitchcock marathon, he noticed what the report was about. 

"Police have reported that Amazon Lady has aligned herself with Baby-Sitter Girl, Annoying Girl, and Mom Lady. They want to take over the earth, and say they will fight any that oppose them…"

Calvin said, "This looks like a case for… Stupendous Man! " He runs to the dresser. "Hmmm, wrong cabinet. Where'd mom put my cape? Aha! Here it is!" 

A crimson streak flies in the air.3 sliver blobs fly behind him. A mechanical voice says, "Surrender or die, Stup. No one shall conquer us!"

"Why do you think I want to attack? Maybe I wanted to join you." The silver attack droids make shoveling motions. "All right, no one mocks me, especially not pieces of tin junk!"

The first robot stuck out a laser gun. As it fired, Stup turned it into a 'U'. The bot goes 'boom'! The second and third drew saw blades on their arms. One dived into our hero. He dived down, and the droid slices his companion like an olive loaf. A crimson bolt flies into the robot. Stupendous Man smashes him like aluminum can.

Stup makes a stop at the recycling center, and trades in the bots for cash. "Another bot attack, another dollar. Now, where in the world can their hideout be?"

He sees a neon sign on the tallest skyscraper that said, 'Secret Hideout of the Villain Alliance to take over Earth'.

"We can try here." Our hero flies closer to the building.

-To be continued-


	2. The Vilians

the vilians

Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys. Yet.

---

Stupendous Man flew into an open window. He saw the villains.Amazon Lady and Baby-Sitter Girl looked very similar, seeing both in person, Stupendous Man realizes they could be twins. Annoying Girl was much smaller, and Calvin thought she looked familiar. Mom Lady was the oldest.

"I have found you and your secret lair! Surrender!"

Annoying Girl said, "Just between us, there are 3 more of us."

"Oh. Hmmm, the odds are slightly out of my favor."

"We have a plan for you. If you beat our test, we will surrender."

" A Plan? Ha! I will never accept."

"As you wish." Amazon and Baby-Sitter pressed buttons. A hoard of 20 attack droids came out. Stup started to look for a weapon. 5 went to the front and shot bullets.

Stup used his fists of steel to hit the bullets back to them. 5 more drew arm blades, and chased Stup. One chases him into a wall. He flipped over, and kicked the bot into a wall, smashing it. He pulled off one blade, and threw it through two of the robots.He pulls the other off, and spears the others.

5 with saws on the hands were the next. One misses the masked hero, and opens the computer screen, frying it. Stup throws it at the others. He grabs some wires, and conducts the electricity through him into the robots, and then the other 5.

"Ha! I only stalled so you'd think I had trouble."

"Will you join us, Stup?"

"No way, you Annoying Girl!"

"Ok." 100s of the attack bots enter.

"Let's reconsider!" The robots retreat. Annoying Girl, Amazon Lady, Baby-Sitter Girl, and Mom Lady enter.

-To be continued- 


	3. The Challenge

challenge

Disclaimer:You know the drill I don't own em.

"So, what's the deal?" asked Stup.

"You have 4 challenges to face. If you win more than 2, you win, win less than 2, you lose."

"What if I get 2?"

"We'll worry about that later."

A crimson blast flies out, and lands outside Calvin's yard. Hobbes, his tiger and the only one that knows his secret identity, lowers a rope.

"Why do you care whether anyone knows your identity, again?"

"Just let me up, you flea bait. Make me do one of hose dumb poems, and I'll beat the stuffing outa you." Calvin climbs up, and changes out of his costume. He hears a knock at the door. It is his mother.

"Curses", he mutters. "Um, Mom, don't come in, I'm changing into my pajamas."

"Ok, dear. I just wanted to check to see if you still wanted to go to the playground tomorrow."

'Yes, mom." Calvin went to bed.

The next day, his mom dropped him and Hobbes off. They went to the wood. Calvin's super hearing heard a whirring sound. He found a sign that said, "Stup, go to the rest room to find the first challenge."

"Hobbes, wait here." Calvin went to the bathroom. He met a robot. 

"Are you Stupendous Man?"

"No, I'm, uh, his manager."

"Ok. Take this."

Calvin went out with the disk the robot gave him. He heard a scream.

"Calvin! A tree's falling over the playground!"

"Thanks Hobbes." He looked over where the tree was falling. He had to think of a plan where he wouldn't reveal himself.

He flew behind the tree. Using his stupendous strength, he kicks the tree. The seismic waves shatter the tree. The police run over to where it was.

"What happened?"

"It was Stupendous Man. He just flew in, shattered in, and flew out." Calvin then walked back to the wood. He was met by Susie Derkins. 

"You saw Stup?"

"Stupendous Man? Yeah."

"Wow, he's so brave. Do you want to join me? I'm playing soccer with some of the other kids."

"No thanks. Hobbes and I have some important business."

"Ok." Susie ran back to the game. Calvin dashed to where Hobbes was. He put the disk down, and pressed in a code. It opened, revealing a hologram device.

"Ok, start now."

-To be continued-


End file.
